w100fandomcom-20200213-history
Clarke/Quotes/Season 3
: Clarke Griffin: "Why are you hiding from your own people?" : Roan: "Why'd you run away from yours?" : Roan: "The Great Wanheda, Mountain Slayer." : Clarke Griffin: "I'm no one." : Roan: "Lot of people out there right now looking for no one." : Clarke Griffin: "You don't know anything about me." : Roan: "I know you took the coward's way out." : Clarke Griffin: "Like you're so different? You're in disguise, same as me. You're on the run, same as me, in the wilderness, same as me." : Roan: "I was banished, nothing like you. You had a choice, and, no, I can't take you home to your people because you're the way back home to mine." : -- Wanheda (Part 2) ---- : Clarke Griffin: "You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?" : Lexa: "I went to all that trouble to save you." : Clarke Griffin: "You know when I could've use saving? When you abandoned me in Mount Weather." : Lexa: "Clearly, you didn't need my help." : Clarke Griffin: "Clearly." : Lexa: "You're angry Clarke, but I know you. What you've done haunts you and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself." : Clarke Griffin: "Oh, I can do both." : Lexa: "What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal? Save your people at the price of mine. Would you really have chosen differently?" : Clarke Griffin: "I don't betray my friends." : Lexa: "But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather. : Clarke Griffin: "Those deaths were on you, too. The only difference is you have no honor and I had no choice." : Lexa: "You can't run away from who you are, Clarke. Join me, bow before me, and your people will be safe." : Clarke Griffin: "Bow before you? You don't give a damn about my people. I know why you're here - I made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now the Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you." : Clarke Griffin: "And why should I trust her? From what I hear, she's worse than Lexa." : Roan: "That's because you've been talking to Lexa. Look. We're all trying to do what's right for our people. This is what's right for yours." : Clarke Griffin: "This is our unity day, Mom. You can be the 13th station, or you can be the 13th Clan." : -- Ye Who Enter Here : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again. : ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I'm sorry for leaving. I knew I could because they had you." : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "If it ends a cycle of violence, yes. If it brings about peace, yes. Someone has to take the first step. Let it be you." : -- Hakeldama ---- : Clarke Griffin: "I don't know if your death would bring me peace. I just know I don't deserve it." : Clarke Griffin: "I wouldn't be killing you for what you've done. I'd be killing you for what I've done. I give this man his life. Blood must not have blood." : -- Bitter Harvest ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Titus is right. I will do anything to save my people. You know that." : Clarke Griffin: "Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people." : Lexa: "There's nothing you can do now. The next Commander will protect you." : Clarke Griffin: "I don't want the next Commander. I want you." : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again. : -- Thirteen ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Wait, the eighth circle. Lexa had markings on her back for every life she took at her conclave. Seven circles. Only she told me that there were eight novitiates in her class. What happened to number eight? There's another natblida isn't there?" : -- Stealing Fire ---- : Clarke Griffin: "You'll recover." : Bellamy Blake: "Will I? What do you do when you realize you might not be the good guy." : Clarke Griffin: "Maybe there are no good guys." : -- Nevermore ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Bellamy, this is my fault. I'm not letting anyone else die for my mistake, ok? So take it." : -- Demons ---- : Clarke Griffin: "You're not the only one trying to forgive yourself. Maybe we'll get that someday. but we need each other, Bellamy. What we're doing now, the only way we're gonna pull this off is together." : -- Join or Die ---- : Clarke Griffin: "I'm talking about putting this into her head without asking." : Clarke Griffin: "Some causes are worth killing for." : Luna: "Not to me." : -- Red Sky at Morning ---- : Clarke Griffin: "We're not putting the Flame in Ontari's head. We're putting it in mine." : Clarke Griffin: "I've tried running away from my pain. It doesn't work." : Clarke Griffin: "We'll figure something out. We always do." : Clarke Griffin: "You don't ease pain. You overcome it. And we will." : -- Perverse Instantiation (Part 2)